Harry Potter e a Lenda
by HarryJedusorPotterBlack
Summary: E se o Destino tivesse decidido mudar a vida do Harry e do seu pior inimigo? E isso ainda antes de eles nascerem?
1. A Lenda

As Almas Gémeas são raras. Tão raras que o último caso registado foi à quase 700 anos.

Predestinados, eles são tudo um para o outro, com um nível de união tão profundo que se um morrer, o outro morrerá passado menos de uma hora.

Os seus poderes podem variar, mas sabe-se que podem falar mentalmente um com outro e que podem partilhar os seus poderes.

É preciso ter cuidado com a maneira de abordar um dos eleitos pois, por serem tão possessivos e protectores eles podem facilmente virarem-se contra tudo e todos, até matar.

A idade entre as Almas Gémeas são sempre aproximadas embora nunca iguais, mas à casos em que ambos pertenciam a gerações diferentes.

No casal, à o Dominate e o Submisso. O Dominante é o mais velho, a sua ânsia de protecção é tão grande que o faz afastar qualquer perigo de perto do seu companheiro. O seu ciúme é terrível, não para o Submisso mas para qualquer homem ou mulher que demonstrar qualquer tipo de aproximação (sedução) para com a sua outra metade.

Por sua vez, o Submisso sentirá um forte desejo de agradar o seu dominante. Apenas ele o satisfará, pois qualquer outra pessoa que o tocar provocará nele uma enorme repulsa. O Submisso também poderá ter filhos (Seja o submisso homem ou mulher). Para algum motivo que se desconhece, ele dará sempre à luz gémeos. O seu ciclo se reprodução é de um intervalo de 10 a 12 anos.

O reconhecimento é o seguinte:

O Dominante sente quando o Submisso nasce mas só o poderá localizar ou reconhecer quando completar 16 anos.

O Submisso assim que atingir os 16 anos, fica a saber o nome e a localização do seu Dominate.

Assim que o Despertar ocorrer, eles têm menos de 12 horas para se encontrar e se unirem ou acabaram por morrer. Mal se unem, aparecerá nos seus punhos uma marca, a prova de que pertencem um ao outro.

Registo da Biblioteca Privada de Godric Gryffindor, Alma Gémea de Salazar Slytherin.


	2. O início

30 de Julho de 1980, 23h58

Era uma noite escura, unicamente iluminada pela Lua cheia. Pela sua suave luz, podia-se ver uma pequena aldeia, de aproximadamente 150 habitantes.

A aldeia encontrava-se situada na encosta de um mar tenebroso, cuja ondas balançavam, de um lado para outro, os barcos de pesca, únicos meios de sustentos dos habitantes. Rodeando a aldeia, Havia uma floresta sombria, que se estendia por vários quilómetros. Os habitantes tinham medo dessa floresta, dos seus ruídos estranhos, dos animais estranhos que ai habitavam. Até tinham medo das arvores com aspecto estranhos e cores escuras, como se nunca tivessem sido iluminadas pela luz do Sol. Por outras palavras, acreditava-se que a floresta estava assombrada.

A cerca de 10 quilómetros da aldeia, situada no alto de um grande monte, podia-se ver uma grande mansão. A Mansão era grandiosa, feita de mármore de cor escura. Em cada coluna que sustentavam os andares superiores, podia-se ver um brasão com a letra "S" ao qual estava enrolado uma serpente. As janelas deixavam passar as luzes do interior, o que indicava que os habitantes ainda estavam acordados.

De uma essas janelas, que estava aberta , podia-se ouvir vozes incompreensíveis até que…

- Severus!

Um homem avançou , saindo do meio de uma pequena multidão de pessoas encapuçadas com mascaras nos rostos. E aproximou-se do que parecia ser um trono ao qual estava sentado um homem que parecia ter entre os 39 e os 40.

A palavra para descrever o homem era " lindo ". Embora sentado, percebia-se que ele tinha por volta de 1m95 de altura, tinha uma pele bronzeada que ia lindamente com o seu corpo musculoso. Uns olhos hipnóticos de cor vermelho, um rosto suave e um longo cabelo negro que lhe chegava até aos ombros. O seu rosto, que normalmente mostrava arrogância e superioridade, transmitia frieza e cólera.

Severus ajoelhou-se perante o seu mestre, o Senhor da Trevas, Lord Voldemort.

- Meu senhor?

- O que descobriste?

- Durante duas semanas, eu segui o Dumbledore, como me tinha ordenado…

- Poupa-me os pormenores, Severus – replicou Voldemort friamente. – O que descobriste?

- Uma profecia, senhor.

- O quê!?

- Uma profecia – repetiu Severus com uma voz calma mas também submissa -, uma profecia que fala de si.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- E o que estas a espera para mo revelares? – Gritou Voldemort. – Um convite talvez!? Fala!

- "Aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas aproxima-se… Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido quando o sétimo mês finda…"

- Então Severus, continua!

- L…lamento senhor – gaguejou Severus -, mas f..foi-me impossível ouvir o resto. Fui descoberto pelo irmão do Dumbledore…

- Seu idiota! – Gritou Voldemort, levantando-se do seu trono e erguendo a sua varinha. – Crucio!

Severus gritou quando a maldição o atingiu em cheio e continuou a gritar por mais 2 minutos até que o Voldemort levantou a varinha, parando com o tormento do Severus.

- Não aceito falhanços, Severus – falou Voldemort com uma voz tenebrosa. – Espero que tenhas aprendido a lição.

- S. …

- Bem, "Aqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram", só me lembro de dois casais…

- Todos vos. Ide e reúnem todas as informações possíveis sobre os Potter e os Longbottom! –Exclamou Voldemort para a multidão. – Agora!

Num único movimento, os Devoradores da Morte desapareceram num piscar de olhos.

Sozinho. Voldemort aproximou-se da janela aberta, ainda praguejando. Foi então que sentiu um aperto no peito e a sua magia a agitar-se descontroladamente, provocando a explosão de todas as janelas da Mansão. Sem fôlego, Voldemort apoiou-se na orla da janela partida, respirando fundo o ar fresco.

Foi então que soube, não sabia como, que a sua metade a sal Alma Gémea nascerá naquele preciso momento.

Voldemort estava estupefacto. Ele conhecia a lenda, como qualquer feiticeiro que se preze mas nunca imaginará que viria a ser um dos eleitos.

-SIM! – Gritou Voldemort eufórico, erguendo os punhos no ar.

Baixando os braços, Voldemort olhou, satisfeito, para a Lua enquanto pensava as inúmeras maneiras para poder encontrar o seu companheiro. Embora soubesse que só poderia sentir a presença do seu companheiro quando este fizesse 16 anos, Voldemort ira fazer de tudo para o encontrar mais cedo pois não tinha a intenção de deixa-lo crescer ao lado de sangues-de-lama e traidores de sangue puro.

- Em breve… Em breve estaremos juntos, meu anjo.


	3. O Despertar

Olá! Esqueci-me de me apresentar nos capítulos anteriores !

Eu sou a HarryJedusorPotterBlack e esta é a minha primeira fic! Estou tão emocionada…

Só para avisar que para a minha enorme tristeza, as personagens não me pertencem T.T

Espero que gostem!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

30 de Julho de 1996, 8h33 da manhã.

- Sinto-me tão bem, aqui contigo… - Disse um rapaz enquanto suspirava de prazer.

Ele encontrava-se encostado a uma árvore, que se encontrava-se mesmo no meio de uma clareira, iluminada pelo Sol, nos braços de um homem bem mais velho quem ele. Havia já vários dias que se encontrava com este homem neste lugar mas, por alguma razão, nunca conseguia fixar-lhe o rosto nem a sua identidade. Mas isso não importava, nunca se sentirá tão bem em toda a sua vida e só isso importava.

- Também eu – respondeu desconhecido, abraçando-o ainda mais perto do seu corpo – pena que nos tenhamos de nos separar…

- Mas eu não…

- POTTER!

Harry acordou assustado quando ouviu o grito que o seu tio lançou. Mal teve tempo de sair do quarto que a porta do seu quarto se abriu de repente, deixando entrar um Vernon Dersley mas do que furioso.

- Potter, pode-se saber porque é que ainda estás deitado? – Perguntou Vernon enquanto batia do pé. – E o pequeno-almoço? Deves pensar que ele se vai preparar sozinho! Despacha-te e vem preparar o pequeno-almoço!

- Sim, tio Vernon – respondeu Harry.

- Não me respondes assim, seu mal-agradecido! – Gritou Vernon, enfurecido. – Devias estar agradecido põe eu e a tua tia termos cuidado de ti em vez de te mandar para um orfanato depois dos anormais dos teus pais terem morrido!

- Quem me der ter crescido num orfanato – murmurou Harry, furioso.

- O que foi que disseste?

- Nada tio.

- Despacha-te! – Gritou uma última vez Vernon antes de fechar a porta e voltar a cozinha.

Harry suspirou, um orfanato teria sido um paraíso.

Harry vivia com a família Dursley, que era constituída por Vernon Dursley, Petúnia Dursley, a irmã da mãe do Harry e por Dudley Dursley, o seu primo, desde que os seus pais, James e Lily Potter, foram mortos pelo Senhor das Trevas, o infame Lord Voldemort. Harry não era um adolescente "normal", segundo os padrões dos Dursleys. Na verdade, Harry era um feiticeiro mas só soube desse facto quando, aos 11 anos, recebeu uma carta, convidando-o a entrar para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, Um verdadeiro choque. Choque maior foi descobrir que ele era famoso no mundo mágico por ter derrotado, quando só tinha 1 ano de idade, o Senhor das Trevas e que os seus pais não tinham morrido num acidente de carro, como lhe tinham dito os Dursleys, mas sim nas mãos de Lord Voldemort.

Agora Harry tinha quase 16 anos e iria entrar para o seu 6º ano em Hogwarts.

Enquanto se vestia rapidamente, Harry pensava no dia de amanhã que seria especial, ao menos para ele. A partir de meia-noite, ele iria ter 16 anos. Não é que ele estava a espera de uma festa ou coisa parecida, na verdade, as únicas prendas que os Dursleys lhe deram foram um cabide e um lenço de papel mas pronto, não é todos os dias que se faz 16 anos. Na verdade, estava mais preocupado em pensar o que fazer com as prendas que iria receber do Ron e da Hermione.

Ainda lhe custava a acreditar que tudo o que ele pensava deles fora sempre mentira. Ainda lhe custava muito relembrar o dia em que descobriu a verdade sobre eles.

Flash-back

Harry encaminhava-se para a sala comum da torre de Gryffindor, depois do banquete do fim do ano lectivo para poder acabar de fazer a mala pois amanhã voltaria para casa dos Dursleys bem cedo e não teria tempo para acabar a mala antes. Quando estava a passar por uma porta que ia dar a uma sala de aula que já não era utilizada a muito, ouviu umas vozes que reconheceu pertencer ao Ron e a Hermione. Curioso, aproximou-se da porta e ficou a escuta.

- Então Ron, o que foi que o Dumbledore disse? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Que, infelizmente, temos de continuar com o esquema por mais algum tempo – suspirou Ron, claramente contrariado.

- Ainda mais!? – Exclamou Hermione. – Ele deve estar a brincar! Por quanto mais tempo vamos ter de o aturar!? Já lá vão 5 anos, Ron!

- Eu sei, Hermione, achas que eu também não estou farto de fingir ser o melhor amigo daquele estúpido e idiota de sobrevivente!?

- Mas eu já estou farta! Sempre a ter de correr atrás dele como se fosse um cãozinho! – Gritou Hermione. – Eu juro que se não fosse rico e famoso. A muito que teria acabado com esta farsa!

- Também eu mas lembra-te que ele ainda tem de vencer o Quem-Tu-Sabes e o Dumbledore prometeu que poderíamos ficar com a fortuna dele quando já não precisarmos dele.

- Sério? Então esta bem!

Horrorizado, Harry não escutou o resto da conversa e correu dali o mais depressa possível.

Fim do Flash-back

Ainda lhe doía o coração sempre que se lembrava dessa conversa. Harry não tivera coragem para os confrontar nessa noite, demasiado abalado para isso, mas teria de o fazer quando voltasse para Hogwarts. Quando acabou de se vestir, Harry saiu do quarto e desceu para a cozinha onde o resto da família estava sentado em volta da mesa. A espera.

- Já não era sem tempo! – Exclamou Vernon quando viu Harry entrar. – Despacha-te!

Harry preparou o pequeno-almoço serviu a família. Quando todos já tinham acabado de comer, Vernon virou-se para o Harry, entregando-o um papel.

- Ouve bem rapaz, vamos estar ausentes durante 3 dias. Vamos visitar a Marge e como ela não te suporta e ninguém pode ficar contigo, vais ficar aqui sozinho. Aqui esta uma lista das tarefas que terás de cumprir durante a nossa ausência e aí de ti se não esta tudo feito quando voltarmos!

Harry pegou no papel e olhou para o conteúdo, arregalando os olhos. Eram tantas as tarefas que tinham a certeza que não teria tempo para acabar tudo. Só a primeira tarefa iria demorar um dia todo!

" Pintar a casa por dentro e por fora "

Bem, talvez mais do que um dia… Era óbvio que o tio Vernon só queria uma desculpa parao castigar como deve ser.

- E não te atrevas a utilizar a tua anormalidade para de ajudar se não queres levar uma tareia! – Resmungou Vernon, mostrando-lhe o punho.

- Sim, Tio Vernon – respondeu Harry.

Depois de ter ouvido o carro a arrancar, Harry suspirou enquanto ele se dirigia para fora da casa onde encontrou no chão, várias latas de tinta branca.

Enquanto pintava o exterior da casa, Harry pensou nos sonho que andava a ter a já vários dias. Sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir lembrar-se do rosto do desconhecido embora quase poderia jurar que lhe viu a cor dos olhos. Harry andava a perguntar-se porquê andava a ter esses sonhos e porquê agora. Bem, talvez soubesse… Talvez fosse por acordar todos os dias, desde que deixara a escola, com uma enorme erecção que o obrigava a tomar duches gelados e alguns trabalhos manuais.

Já passava das 22h30 quando, finalmente, acabará de pintar a última parede exterior. Exausto e esfomeado, Harry arrastou-se até a casa e dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde preparou algo para comer. Depois dirigiu-se a casa de banho onde se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, ligando a água e deixando a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, relaxando os músculos doridos. Ficara assim quase uma hora até que saiu do chuveiro. Depois de se secar, dirigiu-se ao quarto onde vestiu as calças do pijama. Olhando para o relógio, Harry viu que eram 23h50, Acabou por se deitar na cama, adormecendo…

Foi então que, quando os ponteiros do relógio passou de 23h59 para 00h00. O Harry acordou de repente, começando a respirar com dificuldade enquanto agarrava-se ao peito como se sentisse algo a apertar-lhe o coração com força. foi nesse momento que uma intensa luz branca o envolveu totalmente enquanto na sua mente, só uma imagem preenchia toda a cabeça: a imagem de Tom Riddle, mais conhecido por Lord Voldemort, ajoelhado no chão de um grande salão, que, como o Harry, estava a sofrer.

Naquele preciso momento, Harry soube quem era o desconhecido dos seus sonhos, mas isso não o incomodou. Na verdade, Harry sentiu uma enorme alegria por enfim, e embora não soubesse como tinha tanto a certeza, ter encontrado aquele a quem estava destinado. Harry não queria saber se era o Lord Voldemort, o homem que matará os seus pais e muitas outras pessoas. A única coisa que queria era ir ter com ele a sua mansão, ao qual sabia a morada, e unir-se com ele para sempre.

Finalmente a luz extinguiu-se e o aperto no coração desapareceu, deixando só uma sensação de urgência. Harry estava preste a sair de casa para ir ter com o Voldemort quando se lembrou dos feitiços de protecção que rodeavam a casa e sabendo que, se ele se afastasse muito da casa, os alarmes soariam e ele ficaria encurralado.

Harry caiu de joelhos no chão , desesperado.

- Tom, por favor ,vem buscar-me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E então? O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem reviews!


	4. A União

Mais um capitulo para quem gostou da minha fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

30 De Julho de 1996, 23h45

Voldemort estava impaciente. Depois de uma longa espera de 16 anos, finalmente chegara o dia em que ia conhecer a identidade da sua Alma – Gémea.

Voldemort andava de um lado para o outro no salão privado da sua Mansão, que pertencera outrora ao seu antepassado Salazar Slytherin. Não conseguindo acalmar, Voldemort dirigiu-se até a um armário de onde retirou um copo e uma garrafa de whisky. Depois ficou a olhar para o copo e acabou por o mandar para o chão, bebendo directamente da garrafa. Enquanto bebia, Voldemort lembrava-se daquela noite, exactamente 16 anos atrás, quando sentira o nascimento do seu companheiro. Ele tentara encontra-lo mas tendo em conta todas as crianças que nasceram nessa noite em todo o mundo, a sua busca fora pouca produtiva, embora tivesse conseguido descobrir que nascera na Grã-Bretanha. Mas foi então que a sua busca fora interrompida quando Voldemort fora até Godric Hollow para tentar matar o pequeno Harry Potter, aquele que ele acreditava ser o eleito da profecia.

Mas não conseguiu matá-lo. A maldição, que deveria ter matado a criança, virou-se contra si, fazendo-o perder o seu corpo e os seus poderes. Durante 13 anos, Voldemort permanecera exilado numa floresta na Albânia. Não é que não tentara voltar antes! Há 3 anos atrás, voltara a Hogwarts para tentar roubar a pedra filosofal, uma pedra que transforma o metal em ouro e que produz o elixir da imortalidade. Tal pedra poderia lhe fornecer um novo corpo mas foi impedido, impedido de novo por Harry Potter, que na altura tinha 11 anos e frequentava o seu 1º ano em Hogwarts. Ficara furioso com a ousadia do rapaz que o obrigara a fugir de novo para a Albânia. Quando, 2 anos depois, pensava que qualquer esperança de regressar a ser o que era se perdera, Peter Pettigrew apareceu, Embora fosse um idiota chapado, fora-lhe bastante útil quando, no ano seguinte, o ajudou a recuperar o seu corpo e poderes, ajudando a capturar o Harry Potter. Mas com uma sorte desconcertante, aquele fedelho conseguiu fugir-lhe por entre os dedos.

Voldemort suspirou e olhou para um grande relógio que se encontrava ao lado de uma magnífica lareira acesa.

Eram 23h58. Dali a 2 minutos iria finalmente saber…

23h59… só mais 1 minuto!

00h00.

Voldemort deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão quando uma dor terrível lhe trespassou o coração e uma intensa luz rodeou o seu corpo. Foi nesse momento que descobriu e o choque dessa descoberta lhe fez esquecer a dor no seu peito. A sua Alma – Gémea era nem mais nem menos que Harry Potter!

Voldemort não conseguia acreditar. O seu companheiro era o Harry Potter. O mesmo Harry Potter que tentara matar quando ainda era bebé, que o tentara matar vezes sem conta!

Por Merlin! O erro que teria cometido!

Por fim, a dor e a luz desapareceram, ficando para trás uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse de fazer algo sem demora. Voldemort sabia que, segundo a lenda, ele teria menos de 12 horas para se unir com o seu companheiro ou ambos morreriam.

Foi então que ouviu uma voz desesperada na sua mente.

" Tom, por favor, vem buscar-me! "

Voldemort estremeceu perante tanto desespero enquanto se levantava a custo do chão.

" Não te preocupes, meu anjo, em breve estarei perto de ti…" pensou Voldemort, tentando acalmar-se.

Mas como? A casa onde Harry estava instalado estava protegida por um antigo feitiço baseado no sangue. Maldito Dumbledore! Esse velho pensou bem nisso! Aquele antigo feitiço era bastante complexo. Devido ao sacrifício de Lily Potter, o Harry era mantido protegido em casa da sua tia materna cujo sangue mantinha o feitiço em marcha mas só enquanto o Harry considerasse aquela casa como sua…

Voldemort, que desde que se levantara do chão que andava a fazer os cem passos no salão, parou quando uma ideia lhe veio a cabeça.

- Peter! – Gritou Voldemort.

A porta do salão abriu-se rapidamente, deixando entrar um homem de estrutura baixa e que se parecia com um rato (Nunca gostei desta personagem por isso nem vou me cansar a descrevê-lo: D). O homem aproximou-se do seu mestre e ajoelhou-se.

- Sim, Mestre?

- Preciso de uma informação – começou Voldemort -, como é a vida do Potter em casa dos seus tios?

- Como senhor? Perguntou Pettigrew, confuso.

- Não me faças repetir! – Gritou Voldemort. – Responde!

- Pe… pelo o…o me…con… contaram…, a vida do…do Potter em…casa doa seus…tios é péssima…

- Como assim péssima? – Perguntou Voldemort, com uma enorme vontade de ver sangue escorrer.

- Ele…é tratado como um elfo…domestico – respondeu Peter aterrorizado com a magia que se libertava do corpo do seu mestre, desejosa de matar.

- Por outras palavras, posso concluir que o Potter não considera aquela casa como sua, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

Voldemort sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry estava a ficar cada vez mais desesperado. Já se passara mais de 3 horas desde que descobrira a identidade da sua Alma - Gémea e até agora nada! Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, com as pernas recolhidas junto ao peito e rodeadas pelos braços enquanto de balançava para frente e para trás.

A " urgência " que sentia dentro de si não parava de crescer, deixando cada vez mais agitado. Harry passara estas horas a andar por toda a casa.

Foi então que se virou para a porta de entrada quando esta se abriu com um estrondo que a fez sair dos encaixes. Harry seguiu, com o olhar, a porta a voar até ao outro lado da sala. Depois, voltou a olhar para a entrada onde se podia ver um vulto. Harry tinha a sensação que o seu coração lhe ia sair do peito quando viu o vulto a aproximar-se, deixando-se revelar pela luz da Lua que entrava pela janela: Lord Voldemort, o Senhor das Trevas em todo o seu esplendor!

" Magnifico " Pensou Harry ao contemplar a sua Alma – Gémea, fascinado o com o seu rosto perfeito, o seu corpo musculado… Voldemort Também ficara a observar o seu companheiro. A sua Alma – Gémea era um verdadeiro anjo! Embora continuasse pequeno para a idade, Harry era lindo, com o seu cabelo negro completamente desalinhado, com uns olhos de cor verde-esmeralda que o olhava com adoração e com um corpo que se fortalecera com o quidditch, mmmmmm….

De repente, Harry saltou do sofá e correu para juntou de Voldemort, que abriu os braços para o receber.

- Tom! – Gritou Harry ao abraça-lo, com os braços em redor do seu pescoço. – Até que…

Harry não conseguiu acabar a frase pois Voldemort tomara posse dos seus lábios num beijo profundo, ambos gemendo quando as suas línguas se encontraram numa dança sensual. Sem nunca deixar de o beijar, Voldemort encaminhou Harry até ao sofá onde o fez deitar-se, com ele em cima do Harry. Quando, finalmente, as suas bocas se separaram, Voldemort ergueu-se ligeiramente, o suficiente para que, com a magia, fez desaparecer toda a roupa do Harry, deixando-o completamente nu.

Harry corou devido a expressão no rosto de Voldemort quando este olhava para o seu corpo.

- És simplesmente perfeito – murmurou Voldemort, abaixando a cabeça e lambendo um mamilo com a ponta da língua -, e és meu, todo meu…

Harry gemeu quando uma descarga de prazer percorreu o seu corpo quando a boca de Voldemort se fechou em redor do mamilo de Harry, sugando com força. Enquanto isso, as mãos do Dominante percorriam o corpo do seu Submisso com suavidade, parando nas coxas e separando-as um pouco. Harry não ofereceu resistência, mais do que desejoso para saber o que é que o seu Dominante iria fazer a seguir. Voldemort continuou a percorrer o corpo de Harry com a boca até que se deparou com o membro rijo do Harry. Cheirou-o profundamente e a seguir, lambeu-o desde a base do membro até a ponta, o que fez o Harry, que estava a assistir a esse espectáculo com delícia, soltar um gemido. Repetiu o mesmo procedimento varias vezes enquanto as suas mãos se agarravam as nádegas do Harry, separando-as o suficiente para que os seus dedos ao qual ele lubrificou magicamente, pudessem tocar a sua entrada ainda virgem.

Harry sobressaltou-se quando sentiu um dedo acariciar o seu ânus para o penetrar lentamente, fazendo-o gemer de desconforto. Para distrai-lo da dor, Voldemort engoli-o o membro de Harry, sugando com força enquanto enfiava outro dedo e fazendo movimentos de tesoura para alargá-lo.

Harry gritou quando sentiu uma boca a engolir o seu membro, enviando-lhe arrepios de prazer que lhe fez esquecer a dor. Voldemort enfiou mais um dedo, fazendo-os entrar e sair do ânus e atingindo um ponto sensível que fez o Harry arquear as costas enquanto soltava um grito de prazer.

Decidido que o Harry já estava mais do que preparado, Voldemort retirou os dedos, fazendo o Harry soltar um gemido de protesto, e levantou-se do sofá, ficando de pé. Harry ficou a olhar para o seu Dominante enquanto este de despia, apreciando as proporções perfeitas do Lord. Completamente nu, Voldemort ajoelhou-se no chão e fez o Harry sentar-se no rebordo do sofá, afastando-lhe as pernas e fazendo-as rodear a sua cintura.

- Tom, por favor – suplicou Harry, ao sentir o enorme membro a roçar a sua entrada.

- Não tenhas pressa, meu amor – murmurou Voldemort no seu ouvido, agarrando-lhe pelas nádegas -, não te quero magoar…

Lentamente, Voldemort penetrou no interior de Harry, atento ao mínimo sinal de dor até que ficou completamente dentro dele. Voldemort arfou com o aperto que sentia e tentava desesperadamente ficar quieto para poder deixar tempo ao Harry, que respirava pesadamente, de se habituar a sua presença. Sem conseguir aguentar mais, Voldemort começou a investir, devagar ao princípio mas cada vez mais depressa a medida que se enterrava mais e mais no interior do seu Submisso, transformando os gemidos de ambos em gritos.

- Ah!... Tom!... Por favor… mais!

Voldemort aumentou a velocidade, tornando as investidas secas e violentas até que, com uma investida final, ambos sentiram o prazer a explodir dentro deles, fazendo-os gritar de prazer. As magias deles, completamente descontrolada, libertaram-se dos seus corpos e destruindo tudo a volta deles, deixando a sala de estar devastada.

Exaustos, ambos se seguraram um no outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Momentos depois, ambos estavam deitados no sofá, o Harry por cima do Voldemort com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito. Voldemort fez aparecer um cobertor, protegendo-os do frio.

Passaram vários minutos, sem que nenhum deles quebrasse o silêncio reconfortante que se instalara.

- Estas bem? – Acabou por perguntar Voldemort, enquanto acariciava as costas do Harry com as pontas dos dedos.

- Não podia estar melhor – respondeu Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Óptimo. – Murmurou Voldemort, beijando o cimo da cabeça do Harry enquanto este bocejava - Agora dorme.

Voldemort envolveu o corpo do Harry com os braços. Pouco depois, ambos já estavam a dormir, sem que nenhuns deles terem reparado no estranho símbolo que aparecera os punhos de ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Então, o que acharam? Gostaram?

Digam-me a vossa opinião!


	5. As Cartas

Aqui esta mais um capítulo!

Por favor, não liguem aos meus erros!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry acordou quando os primeiros raios do Sol penetraram pela janela da sala de estar destruída. Confuso, ele tentou lembrar-se porque será que passara a noite na sala até que reparou que estava deitado sobre algo mais duro e firme que o sofá. Foi então que se lembrou de tudo: a descoberta da identidade do seu companheiro de vida, o seu mal-estar, a chegada de Voldemort mas sobretudo, sobretudo, da sua união com ele. Vermelho que nem um tomate, Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o rosto adormecido da sua Alma - Gémea. O rosto de Voldemort estava sereno e em paz, como se todas as suas preocupações tivessem desaparecidos. Harry sentia os poderosos braços de Voldemort envolver a sua cintura com força. Extasiado com tanta possessividade, Harry começou a percorrer o pescoço do Lord com pequenos beijos.

- Mmmmm…. – Disse Voldemort com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Bom-Dia Tom – cumprimentou Harry entre dois beijos.

Voldemort ergueu a cabeça do Harry com uma mão e baixou a sua, beijando com intensidade.

- Agora sim – respondeu ele, ainda contra a boca do Harry. – Bom-Dia.

Suspirando de contentamento, Harry voltou a pousar a cabeça no peito do seu Dominante. Foi então que reparou no estado da sala. Ficou surpreso e preocupado ao ver a sala completamente destruída e ficou preocupado. Embora soubesse que os seus tios iriam ficar furiosos com o estado de sala, Harry não duvidava que o Voldemort o iria proteger. Não, o que o preocupava era o que os vizinhos iriam pensar ao ver a janela e a porta de entrada naquele estado. Sentindo sua preocupação, Voldemrt ergueu a mão e com um simples gesto, consertou a porta e a janela. Foi então que entraram várias corujas pela janela que ficara aberta. Eram quatro ao todo. As corujas aproximaram-se do sofá e largaram as suas cargas para depois saírem de novo pela janela. Harry nem se mexeu, pouco interessado pelo correio.

Voldemort ergueu-se, sentando-se no sofá com o Harry entre as suas pernas, as suas costas encostadas ao seu peito e envolveu-os a ambos com um cobertor. Depois, pegou nas cartas e nos embrulhos e entregou-os ao Harry.

- Vamos, abre-os – disse Voldemort com um sorriso. – Estou curioso de saber o que os teus hipócritas amigos te enviaram.

- Sabes disso? – Perguntou tristemente Harry, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Do quê? Que eles estavam contigo apenas por proveito próprio? – Perguntou Voldemort, acariciando os cabelos de Harry. – Dava para ver. Vamos meu anjo, abre as cartas, deixa-me ver o quanto eles querem sofrer as minhas mãos.

Harry sorriu e na mesma posição, pegou na primeira carta e abriu-a.

_Olá Harry! _

_Feliz aniversário! _

_Espero que as tuas férias estejam a correr bem!_

- Nem sabes como – murmurou Harry, fazendo sorrir maliciosamente o Voldemort.

_As minhas não podiam se melhor. Todos nós fomos de viagem até ao Egipto visitar o Charlie. Eu queria convidar-te mas o Dumbledore disse que era muito perigoso!_

- Pois claro! Nem te deste aotrabalho de perguntar!

_Encontrei a tua prenda numa loja aqui no Cairo, espero que gostes!_

_Dumbledore também disse que então poderias vir connosco a Diagon-All pois o Quem-Nós – Sabemos poderia tentar um ataque._

_Vemo-nos na estação no dia 1 tá?_

_Adeus_

_Ron_

- Tarde demais para impedir o ataque - murmurou Voldemort, beijando o pescoço do Harry enquanto este se ria e pegava no embrulho.

Desfeche o embrulho e deparou-se com uma pequena estatueta que parecia se de um deus egípcio.

- Que gosto mais horrível – resmungou Harry, lançando a prenda para longe, destruindo-a.

A seguir, pegou na segunda carta e abriu-a.

_Feliz aniversaria, Harry!_

_Como estas? Espero que os Dursleys não te chateiam muito!_

_-_Como se estivesses muito preocupada – resmungou Harry.

_Eu estou em França, em casa duns tios meus. Aqui os livros de magia são fascinantes! Eu já fiz todos os meus deveres! E tu? Não te esqueças de estudar!_

_Espero que gostes da prenda!_

_Beijos e abraços!_

_Hermione_

- Beijos e abraços? – Perguntou malevolamente Voldemort, apertando Harry mais contra si. – Estará morta antes de poder sequer pensar poder fazer isso…

Sorrindo alegremente perante o comportamento do seu Dominante, Harry pegou no embrulho e abriu-a e viu um livro com o título: "Como derrotar as trevas." Harry viu o Voldemort fazer uma careta, pegar no livro e pulverizando-o de seguida.

A próxima carta era mais alegre.

_Olá afilhado!_

_Como esta o meu aniversariante preferido?_

_Bem, espero eu, embora eu duvide, com os idiotas com quem vives! _

_Eu e o Remus ainda estamos em missão por ordem do Dumbledore. Por isso, lamentamos não podermos enviar-te um prenda para os teus anos. Mas não te preocupes, nós compensamos-te! _

_Beijos do teu padrinho que te adora!_

_Padfood_

Harry estava feliz por te recebido noticias do Sirius e do Remus. Foram os únicos que se preocuparam sinceramente com ele e o Harry adorava-os.

- Padfood?! – Perguntou Voldemort, perplexo.

- É a sua alcunha - respondeu Harry, pegando na última carta. Vinha de Hogwarts.

_Caro Senhor Potter_

_Aqui tem as suas notas dos exames N.O.M. (Nível Ordinário de Magia) _

_Poções – TEORIA: Óptimo, PRATICA: Excede as Expectativas._

_Defesa Contra as Forças do Mal – TEORIA: Óptimo, PRATICA: Óptimo (com menção do júri) _

_Herbologia – TEORIA: Aceitável, PRATICA: Excede as Expectativas_

_Transfiguração – TEORIA: Excede as Expectativas, PRATICA: Excede as Expectativas_

_Feitiços – TEORIA: Excede as Expectativas, PRATICA: Óptimo_

_Astronomia – TEORIA: Aceitável, PRATICA: Aceitável_

_História da Magia – TEORIA: Péssimo_

_É com prazer que o informamos que é agora um aluno do segundo ciclo e que pode a partir de agora praticar magia fora de Hogwarts._

_Com sentimentos distintos_

Parabéns meu amor – murmurou Voldemort ao ouvido do Harry.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Harry com um beijo.

- Agora é a minha vez – disse Voldemort, fazendo aparecer uma caixa médio embrulhado. – Parabéns.

Sorrindo com todos os dentes, Harry pegou no embrulho e desfeche o papel e o que viu dentro da caixa o fez ficar sem fôlego: no meio de uma pequena almofada de penas podia-se ver um ovo de Fénix de cor vermelho e dourado.

- Tom… é… é magnífico! – Exclamou Harry maravilhado.

- Fico contente que tenhas gostado – disse Voldemort beijando-lhe a testa. - Lembra-te só que deves ser a primeira pessoa que ele vera ou senão ele não te reconhecera como amo.

- Não me esquecerei – prometeu Harry enquanto o dava um beijo de agradecimento.

O beijo tornou-se mais intenso até que estavam ambos enrolados um no outro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O que acharam?


	6. O fim de uma vida o inicio de outra

Aqui vai mais um capitulo!!

OoO

Passaram dois dias desde que Voldemort se unira a Harry e fora os dois dias mais maravilhosos que o Harry tivera na sua vida. Raramente eles saiam da cama do Harry (ao qual Voldemort aumentou de tamanho, bah sim, ele gosta de dormir no conforto!) Eram 1h30 da Tarde e o Harry estava na cozinha a preparar algo para comer enquanto o Voldemort estava no andar de cima a tomar um duche. Harry estava a por a comida em cima da mesa quando ouviu um berro vindo da sala de estar:

- POTTER! MALDITO SEJAS!

Harry assustou-se ou ouvir a voz do seu tio Vernon, deixando cair o prato no chão. Esquecera completamente que os Dursley iam regressar hoje. E a razão do seu berro deve ser o estado da sala de estar, totalmente destruída pois o Harry não se preocupou em por tudo como repor a sala em ordem. Harry mal teve tempo de se virar para a porta da cozinha que esta se abria, deixando ver Vernon Dursley vermelho de raiva com luz mortífera nos olhos.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Potter, o que raio fizeste a nossa sala! - Gritou Vernon enquanto avançava em direcção ao Harry. - Não podemos te deixar sozinho por três dias que fazes logo estragos!

Harry recuava assustado ao ver o tio aproximar-se até estar encostado ao fogão.

- Vais levar a maior sova da tua vida, rapaz! - Disse Vernon, agarrando com força no braço de Harry.

Quando Vernon levantou a mão ao ar, pronto a bater no Harry, ele sentiu uma mão a agarrar-lhe o pulso que estava no ar, fazendo-o virar para o lado. Deparou se com um homem de alta estrutura que olhava para ele com um ódio profundo.

- Quem é vo...? - Começou a perguntar o Vernon mas foi interrompido quando uma outra mão o agarrou na garganta, estrangulando-o com uma força incrível que o obrigou a largar o sobrinho.

- Eu sou o Lord Voldemort, seu Muggle desprezível - disse Voldemort com uma voz raivosa enquanto apertava cada vez mais os dedos. - E tu és aquele quem eu vou ter o prazer de torturar muito lentamente por teres posto os teus dedos nojentos em cima da minha Alma-Gémea!

- Pe.. Petúnia! - Tentou chamar Vernon em direcção a porta da cozinha. - Cha... chama a... a policia! Dudley!

- Ah, não vale a pena de chamar aquelas amostra de estrume que tens como mulher e filho. - Murmurou Voldemort friamente. - Eles não te podem ouvir no inferno!

Vernon ficou mais pálido do que já estava e começou a debater-se, ainda mais quando viu Voldemort largar o seu pulso e fazendo aparecer uma varinha na sua mão.

- Crucio!

Vernon começou a gritar descontroladamente enquanto a dor percorria o seu corpo até que , três minutos depois, o corpo começou a apresentar feridas abertas por todo o lado. Momentos depois, Vernon deixou de gritar e de se mexer, indicando que estava morto. Voldemort largou o corpo, olhando-o com nojo. Depois virou-se para o Harry, abraçando-o.

- Estás bem? - Perguntou Voldemort, preocupado.

- Agora estou - murmurou harry, apoiando a sua cabeça no peito do seu amante. - E agora, o que fazemos?

- Temos que sair daqui, o Ministério ira detectar o uso de magia negra na casa e ira enviar brevemente Aurores - explicou Voldemort enquanto levava o Harry até o exterior da casa, onde poderia Aparecer a vontade.

- E onde vamos?

- Por agora, vamos para a Mansão Malfoy, - disse Voldemort, abraçando-o com força. - Depois verei.

- Mas e as minhas coisas? A minha varinha?

- Não te preocupes, iremos em breve arranjar-te uma varinha mais apropriada para os teus poderes.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Harry deixou que o seu companheiro o levasse para longe dali. Para uma nova vida.


	7. Mansão Malfoy

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que reparou foi numa grande Hall de entrada, que estava maravilhosamente decorada com todo o luxo: quadros belíssimos pendurados nas paredes, lustres feitos de cristais puros pendurados no tecto, tapetes graciosamente decorados sob os seus pés e uma grandiosa escadaria feito de mármore de cor branca. Das janelas que percorriam a parede dos dois lados da porta de entrada, podia ver-se um magnífico jardim, decorado com todo o tipo de flores.

- Meu Senhor?

Harry assustou-se quando ouviu uma voz trás dele e virou-se, ainda nos braços do seu Dominante, deparando-se com um homem alto, de cabelos louros e uns olhos de cor cinzenta. Estava elegantemente vestido e olhava para o Harry de olhos esbugalhados.

- Ah, Lucius, aí estás tu - disse Voldemort, encaminhando-se na direcção dele, enlaçando a cintura do Harry com um braço.

- Senhor?

- Ordena a um elfo doméstico que prepare o meu quarto na Mansão - ordenou Voldemort com frieza. - Ficarei cá até Setembro.

- Como desejares, meu Senhor - respondeu rapidamente Lucius e depois virou-se para o Harry. – E… O Potter?

As sobrancelhas de Voldemort estremeceram ligeiramente ao ouvir o desprezo na voz do Lucius. E ele não iria permitir isso.

- O "Potter" ira ficar nos meus aposentos - replicou Voldemort com uma voz malévola -, um direito que ele tem por ser a minha Alma-Gémea!

O lucius ficou tão pálido que o Harry pensou por um bocado que ele talvez fosse desmaiar.

- A...Alma-Gémea?Potter é sua Alma-Gémea?

- Sim e eu exijo todo o respeito ao qual ele tem direito por ser meu companheiro. - Respondeu Voldemort. - Espero ter sido bem claro, Lucius.

- Sim Senhor, claro Senhor - respondeu o loiro rapidamente. - Se me der licença, vou mandar preparar o seu quarto.

Harry olhava para o Lucius a afastar quando se lembrou de algo.

- Tom? - Chamou, olhando para cima.

- Sim?

- O meu ovo. Esqueci-me do meu ovo em casa dos Dursley - choramingou Harry.

Voldemort sorriu ao olhar para a cara de cachorrinho do Harry.

- Lucius!

Lucius, que estava abrir uma porta, virou-se.

- Meu Senhor?

- Mais uma coisa. Manda um elfo até Privet Drive nº4 e que ele traga de volta o ovo de Fénix que lá esta.

- Como ordenar - obedeceu o homem, saindo do Hall.

- Contente?

Harry apenas sorria e foi então que ouviu o seu estômago a reclamar por atenção.

- Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Entretanto, numa janela de uma alta torre de um castelo milenar, Albus Dumbledore, Director da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts,observava os terrenos da escola, pensativo.

Desde que voltara há dois anos atrás, o Voldemort andava a tentar reunir os seus antigos apoiantes, tais como os gigantes, os lobisomens, os dementores entre outros e quase todos já se juntara a ele. Os seus ataques estavam cada vez mais frequentes e só de pensar que aquele idiota de Ministro da Magia não acreditava no regresso do Senhor das Trevas, pensando que tudo isso era apenas uma maneira para o Dumbledore o desacreditar perante o povo mágico o dava vontade de matar alguém! Mas ele não podia se desestabilizar, o seu plano estava a correr como o previsto. O Potter estava entre as suas mãos, dócil e dependente dele e continuaria assim até que ele acabasse de vez com o Voldemort e depois ele o mandaria prender por tentar tomar o lugar como novo Dark com a grande fortuna dos Potter e o seu poder no mundo magico ficaria ainda maior. Sim, o seu plano estava a correr muito bem.

Fora uma óptima ideia deixa-lo nas mãos dos Dursley depois da morte de James e Lily naquela noite. Conhecendo a repulsa dos Vernon e da Petúnia a tudo o que não era "normal", eles saberia rebaixar rapaz com tortura tanta física como mental e ele, Albus Dumbledore, seria reconhecido como salvador e mentor do Sobrevivente. E com a ajuda de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, ele poderia ter o Potter sempre debaixo de olho. É claro que quando tudo acabasse, ele teria de arranjar uma maneira de silenciar o Weasley e a Granger pois ele não tinha qualquer intenção de partilhar a fortuna dos Potter com eles.

Enquanto que Dumbledore estava a fazer os seus planos, a porta do seu escritório se abriu de rompante, deixando Minerva McGonnagal, Directora da Casa de Gryffindor e professora de Metamorfose, entrar.

- Albus!

- O que se passa, Minerva? - Perguntou Albus, surpreso com a sua súbita entrada.

- Albus, acabei de receber uma mensagem vinda do Ministério - revelou Minerva, pálida. - Foi detectado uso de magia negra em casa dos tios do Potter!

- O quê?!?!?!

- Sim, foi há uma hora atrás! - Exclamou ela. - O pior não é isso, foi encontrado os corpos dos Dursley com sinais de tortura e o Potter desapareceu!

- Como é isso possível, os alarmes não dispararam?! - Gritou Albus, furioso.

- Não sei Albus, mas eles já mandaram Aurores e querem que vá ter com eles.

Albus saiu a correr do seu escritório, rezando que os seus planos não tenham ido pelo cano


	8. Uma amizade nascente

Uma hora depois de chegarem a Mansão Malfoy, Harry e Voldemort estavam sentados numa mesa comprida numa das quatro salas de refeições, a encherem o estômago quando Lucius entra na sala com um ovo nas mãos.

- Meu senhor, aqui tem o ovo de Fénix que me mandou recuperar - anunciou Lucius, depositando o ovo cuidadosamente em cima da mesa.

- Como correu? - Perguntou Voldemort enquanto Harry pegava no seu ovo, feliz.

- Tive certas dificuldades em entrar dentro de casa pois já havia aurores por perto, sem falar de Dumbledore - respondeu Lucius.

- Ah, o Dumbledore e como estava ele?

- De um humor negro - respondeu Lucius com um sorriso trocista. - Ele estava simplesmente furioso com o desaparecimento do Potter.

- Claro que estava, afinal é acabou de perder o rasto da sua preciosa arma! - Afirmou, divertido, Voldemort.

- Se eu fosse assim tão precioso assim, ele não me teria deixado com os Dursleys! - Bufou raivosamente o Harry enquanto acariciava o seu ovo. - Agora percebo o que ele pretendia com isso. Ele queria uma arma submissa que estivesse sempre as suas ordens, pronto a se sacrificar!

- Vamos meu amor, não te enerves. Prometo que eu o ferrei pagar caro por tudo o que ele te fez. Afinal, é esse o meu dever de Dominante. - Sossegou Voldemort com uma voz suave.

Enquanto o seu mestre falava, Lucius ficou a olhar para o Voldemort pasmado. Ele nunca vira o seu mestre se comportar assim! Que possessibilidade! Até assustava! Era melhor ter cuidado da maneira de tratar o Potter ou da próxima vez ele não teria tanta sorte de sair vivo.

- Lucius.

- Meu senhor? -Perguntou Lucius, despertando do seu transe.

- Podes ir e manda vir o teu filho - disse Voldemort. - Quero falar com ele.

- Como desejares.

Lucius apresou-se a sair da sala. Chegando ao Hall de entrada, Lucius parou.

- Dobby! (Pois, aqui ele não foi libertado!)

Ouviu-se um PUF

- Sim, meu amo?

- Vai ter com o meu filho e diz-lhe para vir ter comigo aqui! - Ordenou Lucius.

- Sim, meu amo.

E com um outro PUF, o elfo desapareceu. Dez minutos depois, um rapas esguio, loiro e de cabelo loiro descia as escadarias com um andar quase felino.

- Mandou-me chamar, Pai?

- Sim Draco, o nosso amo deseja ver-te. Ele esta a tua espera na sala das refeições principal - revelou o Lucius.

- A sério Pai? - Perguntou Draco entusiasmado, com os olhos a brilhar. É hoje? É hoje que vou receber a marca, meu Pai?

- Não creio, que tem a ver com a pessoa que esta com ele.

- Pessoa? Que pessoa?

- Verás por ti mesmo mas Draco, aviso-te já: tem cuidado com a maneira que abordares essa pessoa. - Avisou Lucius seriamente. - É uma questão de vida ou de morte.

- Não percebo, Pai.

- Não interessa. Agora vai, ele espera-te.

Draco obedeceu e dirigiu-se até a sala e bateu a porta. Como ninguém respondeu, Draco arriscou, abriu a poeta e apanhou o susto da sua vida ao ver Lord Voldemort a explorar a boca dum Harry Potter, que estava sentado nos seus joelhos, com o língua. E ainda mais quando reparou que o Potter parecia encantado com tal exploração!

- Ah Draco, aí estas tu... - Disse Voldemort ao ver o jovem totalmente embasbacado enquanto ouvia o Harry a resmungar com a interrupção. - Aproxima-te.

- Mandou chamar-me, meu senhor? - Conseguiu perguntar Draco, ainda tentado recuperar o choque.

- Sim. Não sei se o teu pai te disse mas o Harry Potter revelou ser a minha Alma-Gémea e a partir de agora será o bem-vindo entre nós. Percebido?

Alma-Gémea? ALMA-GÉMEA?! Como a Lenda das Almas-Gémeas!? Draco estava sem voz! E logo aqueles dois? Agora o Draco Malfoy, Herdeiro da grande família de Puro-Sangue Malfoy podia afirmar que já vira de tudo!

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Mais uma coisa. Quero que acompanhas o Harry até a Diagon-All para poder comprar uma nova varinha pois a anterior não pode ser recuperada.

- Como desejares, meu senhor.

- Mas Tom, eu serei reconhecido se for a Diagon-All - Disse Harry nervoso.

- Não te preocupes, meu anjo. - Tranquilizou Voldemort. - Iras disfarçado como primo do jovem Draco.

Depois de esclarecer os últimos detalhes, Voldemort despediu-se do Harry e saiu da sala, deixando o Harry e o Draco sozinhos.

- Então...

- Então...

O silencio que se seguiu era incomodo, nenhum deles sabia como quebra-la até que o Harry suspirou.

- Houve Malfoy, eu sei que nós não começamos da melhor maneira há cinco anos atrás, eu cheio de preconceitos por causa do Weasley e tu por ser um arrogante mimado mas estou disposto a esquecer isso tudo e começar de novo.

E Harry estendeu a mão para o Draco.

Draco ficou a olhar para a mão do Potter muito tentado a recusar a proposta mas ele também estava farto desta guerra estúpida entre eles e agora que o Potter estava com o Lord, Draco não precisava mais de representar o seu papel de Herdeiro e ser ele mesmo.

- Já somos dois então - disse Draco com um sorriso ao apertar a mão do Harry. - Vem, temos de nós preparamos para ir as compras.

Harry seguiu o Draco para fora da Sala.


	9. Anova varinha

Eram quase 16h e o Caldeirão Escoante estava deserto. O barman Tom encontrava-se atrás do balcão a esfregar copos enquanto suspirava de aborrecimento. O negócio estava fraco nos últimos tempos, agora era raro ver-se clientes e os únicos que cá entravam eram para a Diagon-All. Foi então que a porta da entrada se abriu e duas pessoas entraram, dois jovens. O que indicava que não iriam ficar para beber algo, o que desanimou Tom. O primeiro jovem era fácil de reconhecer, tratava-se de Draco Malfoy, Herdeiro duma das maiores fortunas do país. O outro era um jovem desconhecido mas que se parecia muito ao jovem Draco.

Os dois rapazes passaram pelo barman sem sequer olhar para ele e dirigiram-se para as traseiras. Aí chegado, Draco tirou a sua varinha do bolso e tocou na parede com ela. Pouco segundos depois, a parede desaparecera para se poder ver uma vasta rua comercial que estava praticamente vazia. Enquanto avançavam, Draco Virou-se para o seu acompanhante:

- Então, Potter, vamos directamente para Ollivander?

- Não, antes disso preciso de ir a Gringotes para poder retirar dinheiro - respondeu Harry enquanto se dirigia para o banco, seguido por Draco.

Depois de entrarem no banco, ambos se dirigiram a um goblin que parecia desocupado.

- Boa-Tarde - cumprimentou Harry.

- Seja bem-vindo - respondeu o goblin. - Em que posso ajudar-lhe?

- Queria retirar dinheiro da minha conta,

. Com certeza, senhor e tem consigo a chave?

- Aqui esta - entregou Harry enquanto o goblin passava em frente deles.

- Muito bem. Tudo parece estar em ordem - disse o goblin. - Por favor sigam-me.

Harry e Draco seguiram o goblin por uma serie de corredores estreitos durante cerca de dez minutos, passando por vários cofres até que chegaram ao cofre com o número 687, o cofre familiar da Família Potter. O goblin enfiou a chave na fechadura e girou-a para a direita, fazendo a porta do cofre abrir-se.

Ao ver o interior do cofre, Draco assobiou.

- Bem, Potter, estou impressionado - disse Draco ao observar as montanhas de ouro que ocupavam praticamente todo o cofre. -Eu sempre soube que a família Potter era rica mas não imaginei que fosse assim tanto!

- Na verdade é equivalente a fortuna da tua família, Malfoy - revelou Harry com um sorriso trocista.

- Vai sonhando, Potter!

- É verdade!

A discussão continuou enquanto eles saiam do banco e se dirigiam até Ollivander. Entraram e viram o velho fabricante de varinha a arrumar as centenas de caixas que estavam espalhadas na loja.

- Ah, sejam bem-vindos - cumprimentou Ollivander ao virar-se para os jovens. - Que posso eu fazer para vocês?

- A varinha do meu primo foi quebrada e ele precisa de uma nova - informou Draco com frieza.

- Estou a ver... - Ollivander ficou a olhar para o Harry. - Que mão usa, Senhor Malfoy?

- A direita.

- Bem, tem que saber uma coisa antes de continuarmos - começou a falar o velho. - É muito raro um feiticeiro ou feiticeira ser escolhido por uma outra varinha depois de ter adquirido a primeira. Há a possibilidade de a vossa magia não aceitar uma outra varinha. Está a perceber?

- Percebi muito bem - respondeu Harry.

- Muito bem então.

Durante quase duas horas, Harry experimentou varinhas atrás de varinhas até que não havia mais varinhas para testar.

- Lamento, senhor Malfoy mas já experimentamos todas as varinhas que tenho na loja e nenhuma delas o convém.

- Não há mesmo nenhuma? - Perguntou Harry, quase em desespero.

- Bem, haver, há uma mas não é possível que lhe convenha - respondeu Ollivander.

- A serio? - Perguntou Draco com desdém. - E porquê?

- Porque pertencera outrora a Godric Gryffondor - revelou o velho.

Harry e Draco ficaram a olhar para ele, estupefacto.

- Não é possível! - Exclamou Draco. - As varinhas dos Fundadores foram destruídas logo após as mortes deles por serem demasiados poderosos para serem manuseados! Toda a gente sabe disso!

- É o que toda a gente pensa e as varinhas das Fundadoras foram de facto destruídas mas as de Godric Gryffundor e Salazar Slytherin foram salvas e enviadas ao meu antepassado e aqui ficaram desde então.

- Então vá busca-la - exigiu Harry. - Se há ainda uma varinha que não testei então quero experimentar.

- Como queira mas já estou a avisa-lo, nunca ninguém foi aceite por ela - cedeu Ollivander ao abrir um pequeno cofre e retirar uma caixa comprida, depositando-a numa bancada.

Harry aproximou-se da bancada e retirou a tampa da caixa. A varinha era lindíssima branca e com uma gravuras de língua desconhecida. Não parecia ter mais de mil anos. Harry estendeu a mão e, assim que a sua mão se fechou em redor da varinha, ele sentiu um intenso calor a percorrer o seu corpo enquanto centenas de faíscas de cor vermelha saíam da ponta da varinha.

- Whau - conseguiu dizer Harry quando, finalmente, tudo de acalmou.

Ollivander olhada para o Harry completamente pasmado. Este jovem devia ser alguém excepcional para ter sido aceite pela varinha. Tanto poder...

- Vê? - Disse Draco com um sorriso superior. - E o senhor que não queria deixa-lo experimentar!

- Mas...mas devia ser impossível - murmurou o velho para si mesmo - ... Outra vez!?

- Como assim "outra vez"? - Perguntou Harry, olhando para o velho.

Ollivander demorou a responder.

- Bem, a muitos anos atrás, a varinha de pertencera outrora a Salazar Slytherin escolheu um novo amo... - revelou Ollivander.

- Bem, por essa é que eu não esperava - acabou por dizer Harry enquanto ele trocava um olhar cheio de significado com o Draco. - Bem, Senhor Ollivander, diga-me o preço pois temos de ir.

- Muito bem.

Dez minutos depois, Harry e Draco saíram da loja e voltaram para a Mansão.


	10. A CAMINHO DA ESCOLA

Passaram um mês desde que o Harry chegou a Mansão Malfoy e não podia estar mais feliz. A sua relação com o Voldemort aprofundou-se bastante, tal com os seus poderes. Agora eles podiam facilmente falar mentalmente um com o outro para alem que os seus poderes individuais aumentaram consideravelmente, Harry passava muito tempo na companhia do seu companheiro e Voldemort acabara por apresentar o Harry como seu " Príncipe " aos seus devoradores da Morte que, depois do choque, acabaram por aceitar muito bem a notícia (é claro que ver a Bellatrix ser torturada durante vários minutos por ter reagido mal a novidade ajudou muito).

O Harry passara também bastando tempo (quando podia) na companhia de Draco. Eles passavam os dias a jogar Quidditch, a se provocar e a passear pelos imensos jardins da Mansão. Foi no meio de esta excitação toda que o dia 1 de Setembro chegou.

Harry abriu os olhos quando sentiu os raios de Sol a bater na sua cara. A sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito imponente do Voldemort, que ainda dormia. Erguendo um pouco a cabeça, Harry olhou para o relógio, que estava pendurado na parede e viu que eram quase nove horas. Suspirando, ele começou a sair da cama quando um braço o prendeu pela cintura, fazendo-o voltar a sua posição inicial.

- Onde pensas que vais com tanta pressa? - Perguntou Voldemort, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Bem, tendo em conta que vou apanhar o comboio para Hogwarts daqui há duas horas, eu tenho que me preparar - respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

- Ainda temos tempo e, alem disso, as tuas malas foram preparada ontem - replicou Voldemort enquanto se virava de lado e começava a mordiscar o pescoço do Harry. - Não, eu estava a pensar que podíamos passar estas duas horas a fazer algo bem mais interessante.

E antes que o Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele foi calado por um par de lábios.

..........................................................................................................................................

Duas horas depois

- Bolas Potter, eu não acredito que tivemos de correr para não perder o comboio! - Replicou Draco furiosamente enquanto que ambos estavam encostados a parede no corredor do comboio, respirando pesadamente. - Não podias ter-te levantado mais cedo?!

- Bem tentei mais digamos que fui impedido.

- Como assim, impedido? - Perguntou Draco, confuso mas depressa percebeu e corou violentamente. - Não quero saber!

Harry começou a rir mas foi interrompido por um grito.

- HARRY!!!

Virando-se para a origem do grito, Harry deparou-se com o Ron e a Hermione e então uma fúria enorme apoderou-se de si mas ele esforçou-se a acalmar-se.

- O que foi? - Perguntou friamente.

- Por Merlin Harry, onde estiveste até agora?! - Perguntou Hermione, sem se aperceber do tom de voz do Harry. - Estão todos loucos de preocupação a tua procura! Todos pensam que foste capturado pelo Quem-Nós-Sabemos!

Para maior segurança do Harry, Voldemort decidiu que era melhor inventar uma história qualquer sobre o desaparecimento do Harry.

- Fartei-me lá de casa e fui-me instalar num motel, perto da estação.

- Harry, isso foi irresponsável da tua parte! - Exclamou Hermione, indignada. E a tua segurança?

- Estou bem, não estou?

- Soubeste do ataque? - Perguntou Ron. - Em casa dos teus tios?

- Claro, e então?

- E ENTÃO!!! - Exclamaram Ron e Hermione em coro.

- O que foi? Estão a espera que o Harry chore por esses Muggles desprezáveis? - Perguntou Draco, farto de estar a parte na conversa.

Aparentemente, nem o Ron, nem a Hermione se aperceberam da presença do herdeiro Malfoy pois eles olhavam para ele, surpresos.

- O que raio Malfoy! O que quer daqui? - Rugiu Ron. - Desaparece daqui.

- Nem pensar Weasley.

- E porque não? - Perguntou Hermione com frieza.

- É simples, Sangue-de-Lama, porque eu sou o novo melhor amigo de Potter!


End file.
